Warrior cats Book 1: The Clan War (Discontinued)
by derpyeevee15
Summary: This is discontinued for the fact I lost inspiration and the ability to even write anything. I DO have a warrior cat LIKE book (nothing to do with warrior cats tho, only concept I guess) on a Fictionpress account... but that's about it...
1. Chapter 1

The tom padded towards the camp, two mice dangling from his jaws. His onyx fur was almost black; allowing him to disappear into darkness when needed. His canary yellow eyes seemed to glow with pride with his catch today. The tom was recently made a warrior, a mark on his shoulder proved he was, indeed, a warrior; the mark was a dandelion colored canary imprint, made of smashed dandelion and some herb or something that kept it from washing away easily.

The four clans in this area had a different way of showing what 'rank' a cat it; marks on their shoulders. A kit is an imprint of a mouse, any color the kit chooses. The apprentice imprint is a rabbit. A warrior imprint is any herb, animal, or anything the cat desirers, same for the elders, except their imprint is a duller color (example: a vibrant blue will turn to a duller, darker blue). While the leader imprint is a star.

The clan of the tom was called Earthclan, named after the founder, Earth, and for the fact the clan is actually underground. The tom soon arrived at a tree with a bush in front of it at around sunhigh. He got on his belly and crawled into the bush, which hid the hole that went under the tree's roots.

Under the ground, a system of tunnels stretched ahead of him. Only Earthclan cats knew how to get around and where it was located, making it easy to defend. He was in the main burrow, which could fit six full grown badgers with room still available. Around the burrow were a total of seven other tunnels, leading to the sleeping hollows and the freshkill.

From the entrance on the other side of the burrow lead to the freshkill burrow. The tunnel to its left was the nursery. Next to the nursery was the apprentice den, followed by the warrior den. On the right of the freshkill was, in order, the elder den, leader den, and the medicine cat den.

"Pitch!" A yowl sounded from the medicine cat den as a warm stone colored tom appeared. On his left front leg and back right leg had a weird, warm-brown stone color on the shoulder, mid-led, paw, and whole tail.

Pitch nodded to him as I headed to the freshkill tunnel, which was a fox length long, dropped off the mice, and went back to where his best friend waited. "You doing ok?" the stone colored cat asked with a tilt of his head and Pitch replied "Yup! How is the herb thing going, Stone?" The blue eyes of the smaller tom lit up and he chirped "Great! I love it as a medicine cat!"

Stone's imprint was a dark grey flower; him being a medicine cat. Oh, medicine cats have different imprints. Kits have a blade of grass imprint, apprentices have fern as an imprint, and the medicine cats have the same as warriors, though usually has an herb as an imprint.

Even though 'Stone' sounds like a name for the brave or tough, Stone was the polar opposite. Stone prefers to heal, and is almost as cowardly as a mouse. He is easily scared and never fights, even in a life or death situation. Also, Stone is skinny compared to Pitch, who had broad shoulders and a boulder like body that could break a tree trunk if he had enough speed and momentum.

Stone, with a flick of an ear and nuzzle on his friends cheek, he meowed "Let's go get some freshkill." Pitch snorted in amusement before pointing out "Sometimes I'm surprised you're so skinny!" as the duo headed to the freshkill tunnel.

After grabbing a finch for Stone and a squirrel for Pitch, the duo went back to the main area and sat down close to the medicine cat den.

Not long after they say down, a she-cat with pure white fur with a cloud color that was placed on the center of her throat in what looked to be a tiny star like shape with the top 'point' heading up and stopping right below her head. An imprint of a grey daisy rested on her shoulder.

"Hey you two!" the she-cat chirped around a bird in her mouse and Stone replied shyly "H-hi Cloud…" as the she-cat sat down and quickly scarfed down her prey. "How are you?" They didn't see Cloud long ago, sometime before sunup when they woke up to see Cloud off for dawn patrol.

"How did you're dawn patrol go?" Pitch asked and Cloud replied "Not good… Cats from both Forestclan and Oceanclan were fighting at their border." Forestclan was the group of cats who live above ground in the forest, while the Oceanclan cats lived on the sandy beach.

Stone made a quizzical face and asked "Why are those two always fighting?" "I'm not sure…" Cloud replied. Thing is, Oceanclan has been causing trouble, mostly with Forestclan lately. No cat is sure on why Oceanclan is stirring up trouble, but as far as they knew, Duskclan was siding with Oceanclan on whatever their argument is, Earthclan doesn't know because they don't want to get involved.

"I hope it stops soon…" mewled Stone, who shivered at the thought of a possible battle that could force their clan in with it. Pitch snickered before meowing "Stone, even if a battle broke out, you wouldn't be fighting." "But I'll worry about you guys…" Stone murmured sadly, his ears flat on his head in sadness.

Cloud shrugged before pointing out "They might stop fighting before anything bad happens." Pitch nodded in agreement before nuzzling Stone and meowed "There's no need to worry, Stone!" The scrawny runt sighed in defeat before nodded as the three finished eating and debated on what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

They ended up decided they would just walk around the forest, looking for herbs for Stone and prey for the clan.

As they padded through the forest, Stone sniffed around for herbs while the other two paid attention to the scent of prey. Finally Pitch dropped into a hunter crouch and crawled forward. A squirrel bit into a nut as the onyx furred cat crept on it. Once only a cat length from the animal, Pitch sprang and quickly bit its throat, killing it.

Cloud meowed "Nice catch!" as Pitch padded back, his chest puffed out with pride. Stone continued to sniff at the leafy surroundings, looking for herbs, as the other two sniffed for more prey after Pitch buried the squirrel in the ground, hiding its scent from foxes or other enemies.

When they decided to head back, the warriors of the trio had a total of three pieces of fresh kill, being two mice and a finch. Stone had a clump of various herbs in his jaws, though the scent wasn't very good, but no very bad.

"Looks like we did well!" Pitch meowed around the prey in his mouth and Cloud nodded agreement. "How about you, Stone?" Pitch asked, though their friend was frozen in place, three paw steps behind.

The two looked at each other in confusion before padding to Stone. "Stone?" Could asked, dropping her prey and probed the toms shoulder. Stone had a faraway expression, though his form was tense and eyes wide and jaw gaped, his herbs on the ground.

Pitch tilted his head and asked "You ok there? Stone?" before Stone suddenly shook his head before looking around. His eyes were wide in fear before he suddenly dashed towards the camp, forgetting the herbs.

Cloud and Pitch were confused, but Cloud went ahead and quickly grabbed the herbs and chased after him, Pitch following shortly behind.

When the two got into the base, they saw Stone vanish into the elder's den. The two quickly dropped their things, even the herbs, onto the ground near the freshkill pile and followed.

Inside the elder's den, Stone meowed in a panic at the old medicine cat, his mentor named Tulip. Tulip looked confused before asking "Calm down, Stone. What happened?" Stone took a breath before saying slower "A-a vision, we need to talk about it!" Tulip nodded and, motioning with her tail, lead the tom to the medicine den. Cloud and Pitch looked at each other and the other elders, a tom named Prick and a she-cat named Snow.

Prick had dull brown fur with his fur sticking up, though no matter how hard you try, his fur won't lay flat without being prickly, and green eyes with a green imprint of a spiky seed. Snow was a pure white she-cat with blue eyes and an light blue imprint of a icicle; the two were mates as warriors and still are today.

"What was that about?" Prick grumbled, probably woken from a nap, and Snow replied "Probably some medicine cat business, you never know when it comes to them!"

Without a single word, Pitch and Cloud exited the elder's den and padded to where they dropped the items and Cloud picked up the herbs before heading to the medicine den.

Cloud poked her head in and was about to tell the medicine cats that she was there, but ended up hearing "You are sure this WILL happen, Stone?" "Y-yes! I saw it!" Cloud frowned, what did he see? Tulip was a tabby with orange as a base and a red color for the stripes that ran along her body and a pink imprint of a tulip flower. Her muzzle wasn't very grey, except for a few hairs, though she isn't retired. She likes to hang out with the elders, who are her friends and den mates.

After several heartbeats, Cloud meowed "You dropped your herbs…" Stone swung his head around and, with surprise, replied "Thanks…." as Cloud set the herbs on the ground for Stone to take. "How much did you here?" Tulip asked, knowing she was there for a while, and Cloud replied "I only know that Stone probably had a vision…"

Pitch waited by the freshkill pile, wondering what had happened as Cloud left the medicine den and padded over. "What happened!?" Pitch yelped and sprung to his feet. Cloud shook her head and replied "The only thing I got to know is that Stone had a vision…" Pitch sighed and muttered "Why didn't he just tell us?" "Well, it is medicine cat business." Cloud stated.

Not long later, other cats started to head to the freshkill pile to grab some prey to eat, though Pitch and Cloud didn't really notice. "Should we ask him?" Pitch asked and Cloud shook her head and murmured "We shouldn't unless he wants or is allowed to share it."

With a sigh, Pitch stretched his limbs and said "I'm going to head to sleep, see you later!" before padding towards the warrior's den, but Cloud stayed where she was, wondering what was going to happen and what was in Stone's vision.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry i haven't updated :P Can't think very well dealing with this book**

A moon has passed since Stone's vision; only the leader and medicine cat knew of it, though.

Cloud and Pitch tried to find out, but Stone kept waving them off. The two were getting worried for their herb loving friend as he started keeping to himself.

With a snort of annoyance, Pitch grumbled "Why won't he tell us!?" Cloud rolled her shoulders in a shrug and meowed "Maybe we shouldn't know?" "But we're his friends!" Pitch snapped but Cloud shrugged again.

Pitch watched the medicine den as Stone padded out and went to the fresh-kill pile, picking up a shrew before sitting down not far from the medicine den.

An annoyed grumble came from Pitch's throat before he got to his paws and marched towards Stone. Cloud sighed before following him. When they were a few tail lengths away, Stone looked up at them before finishing his shrew and started heading to the medicine den.

Pitch cut him off halfway and asked "Why do you keep avoiding us!?" Stone ducked his head and tried to go around, but Pitch just moved back in front of him. The onyx tom snorted in annoyance again as Stone kept trying to go around. Cloud stood there before asking gently "Can't you tell us?" "It's better if you don't…" Stone muttered and once again tried to get around Pitch.

Any other cat in the camp looked over with questioning glances, but none decided to see what was happening. "Why's that?" Pitch challenged and Stone replied "Because it's a medicine cat secret…" "And?" Stone looked at Pitch before simply walked towards the camp exit.

Cloud followed, but when Pitch tried to follow, Cloud gave a 'don't' look and padded with Stone out. Pitch grumbled and sat down to wait for the two to return.

The two padded through the forest after leaving the camp. "Can you please tell me what's going on?" Cloud meowed and Stone replied "It's better if you don't know…" Cloud frowned before trying "Unlike Pitch, I won't get angry. You can trust me."

Stone finally sighed before murmuring "The vision… it's BAD…" Cloud tilted her head as Stone continued "All I could hear was fighting and bloodshed… Not only that, but I saw the other clans involved… ALL of them… even some cats without markings…" Cloud stared in startled confusion and yelped "Why would the clans be fighting!? Who are the outsiders!?" "I don't know… But it's happening soon…" "Why couldn't you tell us?" "… I saw you both dying before the end… I didn't want to tell you because I thought that if I did, you would die…"

Cloud stared before saying with determination "No matter what, we won't die. Pitch can take care of himself and I'm not weak either! I promise." Stone didn't look very reassured but meowed "I'll trust you… But if you do die, I swear I will murder you myself when I join starclan!" Cloud laughed at that and flicked her tail before saying "I bet you will."

They headed back to the camp where Pitch waited. He marched up to them and asked "Can I know now?" Cloud explained what her and Stone had discussed and Pitch stated "As if I'd die! Though I am confused about the outsider part…" "We all are." Cloud replied before Stone said "I'll ask Tulip if she thought of something dealing with that… though hopefully this battle doesn't occur…"


	4. Chapter 4

***Sorry I haven't updated or made long chapters, it's hard for me to think on how to continue ;-;.. BUT THIS ONE HAS OVER 1000 words for once!***

Pitch was hunting in the woods, smelling and listening for creatures. The scent of mouse came to him and he crouched, slowly making his way forward towards the scent. The mouse was in a patch of short grass, looking around for seeds to eat. Quietly, Pitch circled around the area to where the soft wind carried his scent away from the mouse.

A second or two later, he pounced and quickly killed the mouse with a swift bite to the neck. Holding the mouse in his jaws, he headed towards the area he buried a squirrel and shrew earlier.

After gathering his catches, he padded back to the clan grounds. He went under the bush and dropped the prey in the pile before grabbing a bird from the bottom. Not long later, as he ate his prey, a yowl sounded from the entrance as seven warriors came into the tunneled clan base. The warriors had several slashes lining their bodies, from nicks in the ears to claw marks down their torsos and legs.

Every cat looked in confusion and horror at their bleeding clan mates as Stone and Tulip ran out of the medicine den and leads the party away. "What happened!?" the clan deputy, Bark, roared at the leader of the party, River.

Bark had dark brown fur, though he had lighter shades on patches of fur. River was a silver she-cat with a wavy, light grey running down the back of her head to the tip of her tail. She was panting; blood ran down her clawed shoulder and from a slash above her eyes. "W-We were attacked by r-rouges! Th-they had imprints of warriors… but they fought like cowards!" she wheezed before Stone went over and helped her to the medicine den to get patched up.

The deputy went to the leader's den, probably to report this to Hazel, the leader. Hazel had plain hazelnut fur, though he had a star imprint on his shoulder that is colored in a bright yellow.

Pitch stared and finished his prey quickly and waited to see what the clan leader would do. As expected, he called a clan meeting from a boulder next to his den, which was half the height of the tunnel. He stood there as he yowled "Let all cats old enough to hunt gather!"

The medicine cats didn't appear from their den, too busy dealing with the injured. Pitch sat at the bottom of the boulder as everyone else gathered around. Once everyone, excluding the medicine cats and injured, were gathered, Hazel started. "Bark has told me a party was attacked by rouges with imprints of warriors! Because of this, several were injured. The clan leader meeting is in two moon rises. I will talk with the leaders and see if they know of these rouges." He explained, but several warriors yowled "We should get revenge!" and "How dare they attack our clan mates!"

Once the cats settled after Hazel raised his paw, he continued. "I know you are angry, but we can't start a full out battle with another clan when we don't know who the rouges belonged -" before he finished, a tom from the party yowled "They had the imprints of Oceanclan!"

Hazel looked at the tom, which was called Root for his light brown fur and had a root imprint colored brown, before stating "Are you sure?" "Yes! The imprints were of waves, sand, and other things found in their territory!" Hazel stared before replying "I will ask the leaders when the meeting happens."

In the meetings, only the leaders, deputies, and a medicine cat, though the medicine cat depends if the leader wants to bring one. After a couple of seconds, Hazel yowled "That is all for this meeting!" before leaping off the boulder and heading into his den, Bark following.

Cloud came up and yelped "I can't believe that Oceanclan could be appointing rouges as their warriors to attack others!" Pitch shrugged his shoulders and meowed "I wish I knew why… Besides, why attack our clan?" Cloud bowed her head sadly and murmured "Those rouges must have fought unfairly for the group to get that beat up…"

They stayed silent before Pitch growled "I just want to tear them to shreds!" but Cloud meowed "That won't end well, especially with just one of you versus several that aren't fair in battle…"

Being fair in battle meant, basically, that no group attacked by what are called 'dirty moves'. These moves would include throwing dust/dirt or any other substance excluding blood from a scratch in the eyes, grabbing a cat by a certain point of the scruff where they freeze up, and using the suns light to blind the opponent.

The only cats that would use these dirty moves would be rouges who weren't accustomed to the clans or cats that didn't care. Luckily, though, no clan cat has used these attacks while Pitch was alive, since he is the oldest of his friends.

Pitch sighed and grumbled "I wish I could go to those meetings so I can tear the pelts off of the other clan leaders when they do this!" Cloud laughed at that and replied "You'd be a terrible leader! Actually, you would terrible deputy at that!" "Hey!" Pitch yelped, feeling insulted before he retorted "You would be worse than me!" "Oh really? For all you know, I could be deputy when Bark retires or becomes leader!" "Good luck, if I remember Hazel still has several lives."

The leader of the clan would gain nine lives from the previous leaders of the same clan. With each life lost, the leader comes back weak. The only reason on why Pitch knows is that he saw Hazel die two leaf-bares ago from severe greencough.

A few moments passed before Pitch grumbled "I just hope Oceanclan teaches those rouges of theirs to play fair! I bet they have flea ridden pelts!" "You never know, the rouges might be cleanlier than you!" "What does that mean?" "You smell like fox dung!" Cloud joked and Pitch snorted in annoyance before muttering "It's about moon-high. I'm heading to sleep…" He was correct, since moonlight filtered into the underground base from the entrance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Looked up how cats mark territory... me no likely so I say screw it**

As of now, Hazel was at the meeting. Tulip, Stone, and Bark went with him when dawn came along. The dawn patrol was already looking around the border, Pitch with them. The onyx tom smelled the air; only the scents of undergrowth and prey filtered through him.

With a content sigh, Pitch asked the leader of the party "Any signs of intruders?" the leader, Fox, meowed back "Doesn't seem like it…" Fox, as his name represents, has a similar pattern to an actual fox. Most of his pelt was a flame-like orange that seemed to glow in the sun; white fur was on his lower jaw and ran all the way down his under-torso. Black patches were around his paws and along his tail, along with an imprint of a light blue fox head on his shoulder. If you didn't look closely, you'd think you are seeing a cat sized fox!

Pitch continued to sniff the air and rub against trees, making sure to mark a scent around the border. Near the border they shared with Oceanclan, Pitch caught a scent across the border… It was recent, maybe a few minutes ago. "Fox!" Pitch hissed and motioned the tom over. Fox smelled the scent and growled "Follow me. Be quiet, though." before he silently followed the scent.

After several heartbeats of following the scents, they arrived at a large rock that jutted out of the ground, creating a darkly shaded area. The group went around to where they could see under it, where two voices were talking non-too quietly.

"Jeez! Why doesn't the clan just hunt here!? There's plenty to eat in this place!" a sandy yellow tabby tom meowed. On his shoulder was a dark green imprint of what looked like kelp; it was a Oceanclan member.

"No joke! Oceanclan always says how they don't have much food when they could always hunt here!" a dark grey she-cat with lighter spots replied, though her imprint wasn't visible, probably on the other shoulder.

A growl rumbled in Pitch's throat as he noticed the three mice and a shrew with the cats, the shrew half eaten! "Anyway, you can have the rest!" The she-cat chirped and the tom quickly ate the rest of the shrew before muttering "Now let's get the rest back after cleaning the evidence. Why don't the clans just look after themselves!?" "I don't know, elders and kittens can easily learn to hunt or starve!" the she-cat grumbled before they picked up the remaining prey after cleaning their muzzles.

Fox tail flicked in a warrior command; attack. Almost immediately, Fox yowled in anger and launched into the tom, sending both of them on the ground. The tom yelped in startlement and dropped the two mice he had as he tried to fight back. Pitch watched as the two other warriors in his group leaped at the she-cat.

He ran over to where Fox and the tom rolled on the ground, clawing at each other with un-sheathed claws. Pitch rammed into the tom just as he pinned Fox to the ground, which startled the tom even more.

Not long later, both cats were pinned under the bigger group. Fox pressed his paw on the tom's throat and growled "Why are you in our territory!?" the tom hastily replied "We thought it was ok to come into the forest!" and the she-cat added "Y-Ya! We didn't know it was inhabited!" "We didn't?" The tom asked and received more pressure on his throat, causing the tom to cough.

Fox let out an agitated growl before snapping "Next time you come into our forest, I'll make sure you're corpse is given to the rodents!" The tom yelped in fear.

Finally, Fox let go of the tom and the other cats let go of the she-cat. Both of them sprinted out of the forest and across the border in a hurry, their fur spiked and with a nick in the ear of a bite on their tail from the fight.

Fox growled under his breath before stating "Let's head back. Maybe Hazel will be back and we can report to him." The others, including Pitch, nodded before they set off back towards their camp.

Once Pitch arrived into the camp, he sighed and plopped down beside the fresh-kill pile. He noticed Cloud come up and asked "What happened today?" "Oceanclan rouges went into our territory and tried to steal prey." "Really?" "Yup! And I swear I'll kill them!" Pitch growled and Cloud shrugged.

"Is Stone back?" Pitch questioned and Cloud shook her head.

Almost exactly as the question appeared, Hazel appeared, followed by the medicine cats and Bark.

Stone padded over to them and sat down. "Anything happen?" Cloud questioned and Stone replied "Oceanclan denied having rouges… Then proceeded to start a fight with Forestclan by claiming they had the rouges..." Pitch sighed and stated "Jeez… Are they ever going to stop?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Gonna try to update every Thurseday :D Though its short today because I don't really have an idea?**

Hazel was announcing that Oceanclan had denied having rouges, and almost immediately, Fox yowled "They're lying! We found those dung-eating rouges in our territory with marks of Oceanclan! " Hazel looked alarmed at the news and asked "Is that true?" "Of course! They even tried to steal our prey!" Fox bellowed in outrage and Hazel looked thoughtful.

"…We'll check the border we share with Oceanclan more often and with larger patrols…" Hazel finally meowed and a couple of hisses of disagreement echoed through the clan. One cat even yowled "Why don't we just confront them at their border!?" "Because I would like to keep out of a war." Hazel replied steadily.

The clan finally calmed down after a little while, though some still seemed agitated, their fur standing on end and bristling. Pitch snorted and grumbled "For starclans sake! Why did Oceanclan even get rouges?" Cloud shrugged and meowed "I'm not sure…"

Stone looked unsure for a few seconds before Tulip called over "Stone! Can you go look for some goldenrod? We seem to be low!" "Ok!" Stone called back and asked "Wanna come?" Cloud nodded and after a few seconds, Pitch nodded too.

The trio padded though the forest, Cloud and Pitch hunting while Stone sniffed for the golden flowered plant. Pitch and Cloud ended up catching a total of three mice, a bird, and a shrew. Stone was able, after a little longer, find a patch of goldenrod.

Once they got back, Stone dropped off the herbs he found in the medicine before snatching a scrawny mouse from the fresh-kill pile. Cloud and Pitch grabbed some fresh-kill to before they quickly ate. "I wonder what Oceanclan will do…" Cloud murmured and Stone nodded agreement. Pitch snorted before growling "If they even try to steal our prey again, I'll shred their pelts!" Cloud rolled her green eyes at him.

"Don't you ever not think about ripping some cat's pelt off?" She asked and Pitch replied "Nope!" making Stone snort in response.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter is different this time :D**

A calico rouge sniffed the air, trying to find any scent she could. The scent of salt water wafted at her; she didn't leave near the forever expanding blue water. A growl rose in her throat at the thought of a clan cat or any other rouge near her den. She stalked in the grass, following the scent of the cat.

She closed in on it before hiding in a bush; the cat was a few tail lengths away. Her head poked out of the bush as she noticed a clan cat with the scent of water. Her black and orange pelt bristled as she yowled, jumping at the expecting cat.

The clan cat yowled in surprise as the she-cat landed on its back, sending both to the ground. They rolled around, clawing and biting at each others underbellies or throats. The tom slashed across her flank, red liquid already bubbled out of the wound. A hiss left the she-cat and she escaped the grapple and jumped to her feet, ready to attack again.

The tom was already on his feet, a growl sounding from him. The tom launched at the rouge, who swiftly dodged and raked her claws down his flank, turning his grey fur to a shade of red around the wound. The fight continued for only a few more heartbeats before the tom, yowling in pain, ran off from the forest.

A snort escaped the calico as she watched the clan cat scurry out of the forest, as if he was a scared mouse. She sighed before looking at her own wound. The red liquid dripped onto the ground and clotted her fur, much to her distaste. "Doesn't look too serious..." she murmured before trotting back to her den.

She weaved around a ring of bushes, which was three cat lengths from the center to any side. At the very center of the circle was a bigger bush, one that hid a hole under it. He pushed under the bush as she entered a hallow in the ground that was big enough for her to curl up.

Her tongue lapped at the bloodied wound. After cleaning her fur, she sighed as she laid her chin on her paws, her fluffy tail falling over her pink nose. It didn't take long for the she-cat to finally sleep after the surprisingly exhausting fight.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a moon since the battle the dawn patrol and Pitch fought the Oceanclan rouges, and there has been no sightings of Oceanclan since. Pitch clawed at the soil below him as he waited for any news, Cloud sitting next to him and staring at the tunnel entrance. Several heartbeats passed before Cloud murmured "Something doesn't feel right..." Pitch looked at the she-cat and meowed "What do you mean?" "Something feels off..."

Cloud slowly got on all fours and stalked towards the entrance and, just as slowly, poked half her body out the tunnel. She suddenly yanked her body backwards with a yowl of pain before strange cats poured into the den. The tunnel started to stink with the scent of fish and something nobody knew. A familiar tom pinned Cloud to the soil, his sandy yellow pelt shining.

Pitch jumped to his paws, along with several warriors rushing at the intruders. The onyx cat was surprised when he saw Stone yowl and slam into the sandy tom, who had aimed a bite at Cloud's throat. Cloud jumped to her paws and slashed the nearest enemy across the muzzle. Pitch lunged at a random tom, who was a calico. The calico tom yowled in fury and tried to slash Pitch's eyes, but the onyx tom was able to dodge and sank his teeth into the calico's leg.

Yowls filled the air as warriors fought, the warriors that lived in the burrows keeping the enemies away from the nursery and elder's den. One of the elders, Prick, clawed the eyes of a warrior who tried to fight him, Snow cowering behind her mate. Nursing queens batted at any enemy who tried to enter the nursery, the help of some warriors made sure the enemies didn't get past.

With a growl, Pitch clawed at the calico's throat, though the calico easily jerked back and lunged at him, making them both fall to the ground and try to pin the other. Pitch was able to pin the calico and slash one of the the tom's eyes, making him yowl in pain. The calico kicked Pitch off him before dashing through the other cats and about the hole.

Pitch growled before lunging at the next, a she-cat with light brown fur. He bit the she-cat's scruff and pulled her backwards, off of another warrior who nodded in thanks as he got up. The she-cat spat in rage and clawed Pitch across the shoulder before escaping his grasp and rounded on him. A yowl sounded through the air and all cats that belonged to the enemy quickly ran towards the tunnel, warriors clawing at them as they ran past.

Stone was panting, claw marks ran down his flank and a deep one marked his back leg. A yowl of despair rang through and everyone looked over. Snow was nudging Prick, who laid on the ground. Stone was already there with Tulip, who had herbs in her jaws. Pitch noticed the pool of blood under Prick. Piecing the info together, a gasp came from him as he ran forward.

Tulip, after several heartbeats, shook her head sadly in defeat and murmured "He's gone..." She moved to help a warrior, and Pitch looked at the old tom. Blood stuck to his fur, a deep gash ran down his stomach and a slash ran across his throat. His eyes were closed; he almost seemed peaceful. Snow nudged him, her fur also covered with blood. Stone nudged at her and murmured "Let's get you healed..." "NO!" She yowled and batted Stone away with sheathed claws.

It was obvious she would die from wounds that slashed through her body, but she didn't seem to care as she battered at anyone who came near her. "Snow! Let him help you!" Fox growled at her, but she just yowled with grief as she buried her nose in her mate's fur, his body turning cold. Stone was able to deal with the major wounds on her side as she grieved, but he would have to move her to fix up her legs.

Everyone grieved for the deceased elder, but he was put into the soil the next day after the night. Snow looked tired, her once glowing blue eyes were now dull with sadness. Pitch looked at her as she sat outside the elder's den and murmured "I feel bad for her..." Stone, who was next to him, nodded sadly. Cloud added "She did lose her mate... It must be horrible to lose someone you love." Pitch sighed and asked "Is there anything we can do?" "Just let her grieve..." was all Stone said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: Decided to add Raven from hunger games as a fox... Why not? The original series had Midnight the awesome badger! (Gotta love dat wise old badger dudes)... and I was hoping to make this longer but I'm tired and felt like putting a cliffhanger (if you can call it that)**

The next sunrise, everyone still seemed upset with what happened. The only cats that weren't much affected were the kits, though there were only two kits and a queen who was pregnant at the moment. The two kits, a light brown tom named Twig and a darker brown she-kit named Reed, were play fighting in the main area.

Their imprints were, of course, mice. Reed had a dark red one while Twig had a bright green one. Pitch watched the kits roll around in the dirt, squealing random things such as "I, a mighty Earthclan cat, will defeat you!" and "Muahahah! You can try to defeat me!"

Pitch stared at them before snorting at their weird gibberish before strolling towards the camp exit/entrance. After crawling out of the camp, he stretched out his body with a yawn.

Shaking his pelt, he decided to look around and smell the forest air. The scent of mice, shrews, and other forest creatures filled his scent. Thing is, a new scent was with it. It didn't smell like delicious mice or disgusting crow-food, more like an in between smell; bad but not that bad.

He decided to follow the scent. It leads towards a river that separated Earthclan territory from Forestclan. The water in the river rushed to wherever its destination is, a fish leaping out here and there every couple of heartbeats. Pitch padded beside the water, following the scent in the opposite direction of the river flow.

After following the scent from sunhigh to almost sundown, Pitch finally found where the scent was. Under a thorn bush came the weird, unfamiliar scent. Curious, Pitch decided to go into the burrow under the bush.

The hole in the ground was about two fox lengths forward and four fox lengths from side to side. The scent was here, and he saw something at the very back, where a dark shadow lay.

Still curious, Pitch quietly stalked to the form and noticed the slow rise and fall of breathing. 'A cat?' Pitch thought, but it looked maybe slightly bigger and longer than him. Wanting to know what it was, he probed it with a paw.

Whatever the thing was, it murmured sleepily and threw its head around its shoulders to see what awoke it. Canary yellow eyes stared into lavender eyes. Pitch noticed the long, pointed snout of the creature and remembered what he heard from warriors; this was an actual fox.

The 'fox' let out a surprised squeal and jolted to its paws, almost immediately sitting on its hunches and upward, pressing its back to the soil and its front paws in the air, its black tail whipping back and forth.

Pitch jumped back at the same time with a hiss and unsheathed his claws. Both stared at each other for several heartbeats, waiting for the other to attack. From what Pitch has heard of foxes, they usually attack first, but this black one just stared in confusion and surprise.

More heartbeats passed before Pitch growled "Why are you in Earthclan territory!" he expected no answer, since foxes don't speak cat, but this one replied "I just came across this den about a moon ago! I didn't mean to trespass!" it yelped.

The onyx furred tom was surprised that the fox could actually speak to him, but growled instead "And I should believe that mouse-dung?" the fox, in reply, squeaked "Maybe? I don't know how you cats work!" before sitting on its hunches normally, its tail wrapped around its paws, similar to a cat.

Pitch's canary yellow eyes squinted at the fox before suddenly asking "How can you understand me? And why haven't you tried to attack?" The fox looked confused and replied "I guess I just can, though I don't see why I would attack you?" "Because that's what a fox does! They steal prey, kits, and attack cats!" Pitch growled and the fox rolled its shoulders while looking to the side and murmured "I've never attacked or took a kit or cat…" "And why should I believe you?"

The fox looked at him, tilted its head, and chirped "Because I haven't attacked you." Pitch squinted at the fox again before asking "Who even are you?" "I'm Raven! What about you?" Pitch wasn't sure if he should trust the fox, but by the looks of it, the fox wouldn't put up much of a fight.

"…Pitch." The onyx tom finally said and 'Raven' chirped "Nice to meet you!" he paused before adding "So what did you mean by in 'Earthclan's territory'?" Pitch blinked before replying "This is the territory Earthclan had…" "What's an 'Earthclan'?" A sigh left Pitch and he explained clans, ranks, starclan, and all kinds of other things to the fox.

Slowly bobbing his head, Raven said "Mmhmm… That's interesting. I want to meet this 'clan'!" Pitch stared wide eyes and stated "The clan would attack you! And how can I even trust you to not kill someone!?" Raven looked hurt by the aggression that appeared in Pitch's voice and replied sadly "You wouldn't know till you try. And besides, I think they wouldn't attack me because I'm not attacking them." "Then you're a mouse-brain." Pitch replied and Raven complained "That's mean!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I didn't update on Thursday as I planned ;-;... ended up binge-watching anime along with writers block... and earlier today my keyboard started messing up and the website wouldn't let me post this in doc manager the whole weekend... and now I feel like rewriting the hunger games book...**

Pitch reached camp before it was sundown, luckily. He was able to find three mice and a fletching before arriving back at the camp, so he didn't show up with nothing. After dropping off the prey at the fresh-kill pile, he yawned tiredly and headed towards the warriors den.

Once in there, he saw Cloud staring at him. "It's about time you got back." She joked and Pitch rolled his eyes playfully before meowing "Ya ya, lecture me later about arriving close to sundown." "Something happen?" she asked, noticing the tense form of Pitch.

The onyx tom looked at her and replied "No, not really." "You sure? You look tense." "Everything's fine, no need to worry."

Without any more conversation, Pitch curled up in his nest and fell asleep. Cloud, still awake, stared at him through squinted eyes. Something happened; he had a weird smell on him along with him being weirdly tense.

A sigh escaped the she-cat as she decided to curl up into a ball, her tail covering her nose, as she slowly dosed off.

When the sun rose into the sky, Pitch stretched as he woke up. Loudly yawning as he stretched, he shook his head of any sleepiness that still lingered.

After grabbing a squirrel from the fresh-kill pile, Pitch quickly ate it before padding towards the camp entrance. "W-wait up!" the familiar voice of Stone appeared as the scrawny medicine cat rushed to Pitch's side.

"What is it?" Pitch asked and Stone meowed "I have to go find some more herbs before leaf-bare." At the moment, it was near the end of leaf-fall, so the herbs in the forest will start dying soon or covered in the snow that usually falls during the cold moons.

They left the camp and wandered around the forest for prey and herbs. As they walked around, Stone questioned "Hey Pitch, why do you have that weird smell?" Pitch looked at him and replied "I don't know." That was a lie, he fully knows where the smell came from, just didn't know it was still on him.

Stone stared at Pitch for a few moments before shrugging his shoulders and sniffed the air. "Over there…" He muttered and trotted towards a bush where blue flowers grew; Borage Leaves.

The small tom grabbed about a third of them in his mouth before padding back over to Pitch, who watched him.

It didn't take long before Pitch found a couple of prey. Once they both were set with prey and herbs, they trotted back to the camp.

Somewhere in the forest, a cat watched from the undergrowth as the two left. It growled quietly before disappearing into the forest.


	11. Chapter 11 (rouge)

note: Just realized the original doc thing messed up when posted... ;-;... But, anyway, I'm sorry i'm such a bad author; got over 200 views and people seem to like the book... but I just can't update. The ideas are drying up and life isn't good. I'm heading into tougher times with school work, next school year I'm losing irl contact with two friends (they are heading to different schools), the pressure of school is horrible, and I just can't think of how to update this book. I posted a poll (which is hopefully on my account page) that I made to see if any ideas that REFER to this story give any of you lovely people a replacement till I can get this story back on track hopefully during summer break, so please check out that poll...

The calico sighed as she sat up, her jaws parting in a yawn. Stretching her body, she grumbled "Hopefully I can catch something today..." before padding out of her den.

Picking up the scent of cat and what seemed to be mouse, the she-rouge crouched and started to follow the scent of mouse. The grass danced past her pelt as she crept through the undergrowth, looking for the mouse. Her amber eyes landed on the grey animal, nibbling on a seed at the roots of a old oak.  
Slowly creeping closer, the she-cat stared the mouse down. Feeling the cat's glare, the mouse poked its head up and smelled the air before realizing the danger.

Too late, the she-cat pounced at it with a hiss, her claws already trapping it to the ground. The mouse squeaked in fear, the noise dying as the she-cat killed it with a swift bite. It dangled from her jaws and she purred happily for the catch. The scent of cat wafted to her, and her ears flattened on her head; she had to leave before she could lose her prey.

Already slinking away, the she-cat quickly headed back to her den. Half-way there, a noise came from not too far away. The she-cat, curious, crouched down and started crawling across the ground towards it, the mouse still in her jaws. Following the sound, the she-cat found a small clearing where another rouge sat. A few tail lengths away was two small kits, their pelts matted with dirt and blood. The she-cat's eyes widened as the rouge growled "Why won't you bother to even try!?"

The kits squealed and scampered away from the slash the rouge tried. The she-cat dropped her mouse as the watched the other rouge hiss angrily at the kits, who would squeal and try to dodge any attack, though it often failed. The other rouge looked to be a she-cat, also. The rouge growled "You're weak! I'll just leave you to the foxes!" before stalking off, not caring that the kittens squealed weakly.

Once the other had disappeared, the she-cat dashed towards the two kits. They squealed as she licked at their matted fur. Some of the wounds that littered their small bodies were fresh and some looked infected, they wouldn't last long out here. One kit was a tom, the other a she-kit. The tom's fur was a light grey tabby color while the she-kit's was a more black and darker color. Picking up the two kits, the she-cat went back towards her den; she'll get her prey later. After dropping them off, the rouge quickly found chervil for the infections and dandelion to ease the pain. She also grabbed her mouse on the way back before getting to work


End file.
